sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Future the Hedgehog
Future the Hedgehog is a dark-gray hedgehog who is from another Future the Hedgehog.jpg|(Ignore the text this picture is old XD) wait wat,.png|Moar art! O-o Future the hedgehog.png|By TwindarkChild IWRYG HJET.png|Re-uploaded due to a few random specks of white. Futar FIXED.png|Re-uploaded due to one of the gloves being broken XD Future is Badassness.png|Re-uploaded due to a few errors. Recolored from Amy Rose. Future Singing Gleefully to Silver.png|Future talking to Silver in a slightly singing-like voice, saying "Silvee~!" Recolored from Amy Rose. Future.png|Fanart by MissHuntress! thanks so much omfg dismension. Abilities She has the ability to teleport. She can teleport anywhere she wants, but if the "symbol" on her head isn't glowing, she cannot use her powers. The symbol on her head stops glowing when she's hurt, and if it isn't glowing and she's hurt she cannot use her powers. She also can read other's feelings, and knows when someone is looking at her/watching her. She has impressive strength in her hands, and she has many attacks. She can punch, strangle, etc. But she seems to have slightly less leg strength then most other people do. This is one of the reasons why she usually teleports instead of running, the other reason being that it's obviously faster. History Her parents killed Iblis once for almost 600 full years, making Mephiles mad. Thus, Mephiles killed her parents when she was only 8. She was once tricked by Mephiles and was tricked to destroy Silver, Mephiles tricked Future into thinking that Silver was the one who destroyed her dismension (just like how Silver was tricked into destroying Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006). She was close to destroying Silver when Silver picked her up with psychokenisis. After Silver told Future that Mephiles tricked her, she teamed up with Silver to defeat Mephiles. Mephiles being mad at Future for betraying her and her parents killing Iblis, whenever Mephiles sees Future, he tries to kill her, but usually Silver is around her and protects her from Mephiles. Personality Future is somewhat egotistic. She often acts carefree and like nothing is in her way, and her personality is very much similar to Sonic's "cocky and cool" personality. She likes to "troll" people, meaning she likes to somewhat make fun of them, but in a kinder manner, and in not such a rude way. Although she actually likes to be somewhat obnoxious, she doesn't like when she completely hurts someone's feelings, she only likes when she ticks them off by a fair amount. Future is often mistaken by most of the characters to be obnoxious and cruel, though is actually just trying to have fun and mess with others a little bit, and loves to make people laugh, although not being ''completely ''of a cheerful person. But Future doesn't always act cool and cocky. She does have a serious side, but doesn't show it in many cases - only when fighting in a not-so-easy battle. Another big part of her personality is how she acts to Silver. She is completely obsessed with him, and will do anything to make him hers. When she found out Silver actually did love her back, she seemed to change almost completely, and started to become crazy over him. She does NOT take her relationship with him slowly. She often flirts with him a bit, acting lovestruck over him, and often calling him "Silvee". An example of this is nearly all of the time when they are completely alone, she will push him against a wall and start to make out with him, nearly not caring whatsoever of how Silver feels about it, assuming that he loves it. Silver does usually love it, unless it's at a time where he's trying to be serious, or he just overall doesn't feel like it. She'll literally do anything for Silver, even taking her clothes off while making out with him in her bed, which she once did. However, Future is slowly starting to lose the flirtiness and obsessiveness, as she's starting to understand that Silver does truly love her and she doesn't need to push herself for Silver to still love her. She is never going to completely lose it, but it'll stop getting out of hand. When Silver compliments Future, she reacts much more happily then she is supposed to, probably due to her loving Silver so much. She will always blush when Silver calls her beautiful, an Angel in disguise, etc. And depending on how big the compliment, it's even possible for her to faint of her happiness. Future has a burning hate for Succubus The Hedgehog, as she is trying to steal Silver away from her. Other Forms Future the Hedgehog has a form called "Guardian Angel", which she turns into when someone she cares about is in trouble. She has white fur, wings like an angel's, a cyan dress with yellow and puffy sleeves (probably the wrong word o.o). And the "symbol" on her head spreads around her eyes, looking slightly like eyeshadow. And because she doesn't have the long-sleeved jacket anymore, you can see that where her arms end there are even more cyan symbols, same with at her legs, since she now has yellow socks and cyan boots. She also appears to now have cyan colors in a lot of different places, such as her wings and her side parting hair. When in her Guardian Angel form, she is very near immortal. She is now much stronger, and, obviously, can fly. She has enough strength to even defeat Mephiles the Dark. And now she takes 978929878726729869286972629X more hits to kill her. She also has a new power - she can shoot big cyan-colored balls of aura from her hands, which does almost as much damage as Shadow's Chaos Control powers. The main purpose of this form is to protect someone she cares for (so far only Silver the Hedgehog), hence it being called "Guardian Angel". Silver also says another reason this is is because he thinks of Future as an Angel in disguise, though she likely isn't, and Future says "I only have this form to protect you, Silvee~!". Symbol Glow Meanings 10/10 - Can use all her powers 6.5/10 - Can't teleport 5/10 - Can't detect someone looking at her 3/10 - Loses most of her strength (thus can't strangle) 2/10 - Hurt or unconcious 1/10 - Seriously injured or dieing 0/10 - Dead Theme Trivia *Future the Hedgehog's design is based off of the art of Silver the Hedgehog by ANIMALXD123 on Scratch . Her jacket was confirmed while she was still under development to be based off of the jacket that ANIMALXD123 puts on Silver, and her gloves are very close to identical to Silver's in ANIMALXD123's art, with the only differences being that on Future's gloves there is a circle in the middle of the cyan lining, and Future's gloves are a light gold instead of a complete gold. *Future could be called an angel in disguise most of the time. Her main outfit looks somewhat mysterious, and she has a Guardian Angel form. It's often speculated by fans that she is actually an angel in disguise - but this has not been confirmed. Fans of This Character * Haters of This Character * Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:BlazeTheCat 9